Chisuna's Puppets
Chisuna Maruichi's main source of combat, his Puppets are quite strong. Not able to carry the puppets, he seals them within scrolls that he keeps on his person. Depending on the mission, he will bring different puppets. Only on a Mission he knows is life threatening, he will bring his entire arsenal. Named Puppets *'Mouki' (盲亀, blind turtle) ** The original puppet created by Chisuna, it serves as his "Ultimate Defense". A large wooden turtle, Mouki has a long bendable neck with a circular wooden head at the end. Instead of eyes, there is a blade scratch across the top of the face. On its back is a large wooden shell with an engraved kanji at the center, that kanji being "盾" meaning shield. By pressing his hand to the seal, he can raise the shell revealing a hidden compartment. By lifting up the shell, he can turn Mouki into a puppet shield. He has shown to also apply a kunai shooter into the mouth of Mouki, allowing him to spray his targets down while he is safely tucked in hiding. *'Kouchū' (甲虫, beetle) ** A powerful puppet of Chisuna's that works as his major combat puppet. A large humanoid puppet with an Oni face, it has 3 horns protruding from its head. It wears a long black and white cloak, covering its chest and abdomen. It lacks legs, and appears to float when the cloak is somehow removed. Its chest, holds a large chain wrapped around a metal pole which can be used to capture his targets or even whip them at high speeds. Kouchū has also shown to carry a large two hander Axe, with a long bone handle and a large metal blade. Kouchū is unique, as it channels Chisuna's own wind element chakra. *'Reiyō' (羚羊, antelope) ** A unique, beast shaped puppet; Reiyō appears to be an Antelope. It has two large horns, made of a black metal. A unique wood body, not concealing many weapons as a normal puppet would. It does however, conceal a long black metal sword in its neck, which can turn it into a naginata-like weapon when Chisuna chooses. By releasing the blade, Chisuna can charge Reiyō into his targets at high speed impaling them on the blade. *'Fū' (封, seal) ** Not one puppet, but actually thousands of small wooden bug-like puppets. Fū are unique, as one finger can control nearly a thousand of them. They have shown to swarm one target at once, and quickly use the small seals inscribed onto their back to explode. One explosion is harmless, but if many of them detonate at once- it has proven to be quite deadly. Their small size has shown to allow Chisuna to sneak them onto his opponents with ease. Unnamed Puppets *'Assassin Puppets' ** Puppets he seems to have in large quantities, these Assassin puppets are human looking puppets with different features and expressions. All are basked in a thin black cloak, and have eerie red eyes. Outfitted with special weapons, ranging from small daggers to a chest full of pikes. The scroll for these guys seems to have a light blue tapping. *'Large Centipiede' ** A large, man sized centipede puppet he invented that moves under the ground. Motioned by one finger, he is able to use it for surprise attacks while fighting someone with another puppet. It being similar to the Assassin Puppets is outfitted with a chest cavity filled with pikes and blades, that can pull targets down from above and suffocate/kill them within a split second. It has also shown to secret a thick purple poison from the two jutting spikes from its face.